Got any eggs?
by Kaaatie
Summary: Short, smutty one-shot. Jane/Maura. Slight unexpected bit at the end which is meant to be more comical than anything else. Rated for obvious reasons. Doesn't relate to any of my other fics. Updated 15th July to fix plot errors, layout, spelling & grammar.  If you can't guess, I suck at summaries.


_**A/N**_

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything!:)  
><em>

_This is just a smutty one-shot. Not related to any of my other stories. Updated July 15th 2012 with a better layout, spelling & grammatical errors fixed and some tense changes. _

* * *

><p>Maura clicked the lock button on her car keys and shut the garage door. She walked in to her kitchen and greeted Bass, who as usual was just chilling.<p>

Maura quietly walked through her kitchen and hung up her coat in the hallway. She placed her shoes on the floor beneath. As she did this she could swear to hear TV in the background. She panicked and walked back to the kitchen silently. Her mind began to race when she heard a bottle fall and smash. Maura didn't hear anything after that except for the continued TV program.  
>Maura reached for her bag and grabbed her phone. She quickly hit the 'J' key which speed dialled Jane. Maura became confused when she heard ringing in the other room. 'Why could she hear ringing? Was Jane here? Had someone got her?'<br>Maura's pulse returned to normal when she heard Jane pick up the phone in the other room.

"Maura?" Jane answered.

Maura hung up the phone without responding and walked in to the lounge to find Jane lying on her sofa watching TV, a broken beer bottle on the floor. Jane saw Maura and jumped.

"Jesus Maura! You scared the crap out of me?"

Maura smirked. "Language Jane...Anyway, do you not think your presence in my home scared me?"

Maura motioned to the broken beer bottle on the floor.

"Oh shit. Sorry Maur, I'll get to that" Jane immediately got up from where she was at and walked to the kitchen. She reached the door before turning quickly and looking at Maura teasingly, "Sorry for my language, before you say anything"

Maura laughed and followed her friend into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later when they were sat watching a baseball game (Jane's choice) realization struck Maura.<br>"Jane-"  
>Maura paused and Jane looked concerned at the sudden speech<p>

"Jane, what were you even doing in my house?"

Jane looked shifty and Maura seemed confused

"Well, you see Maur..." Jane paused as though looking for a reason.

"Jane, I want the actual reason you know?"

"Well...You see...there was this guy looking all dodgy and I figured I needed to get away and your house was-"

Jane stopped speaking when she saw Maura's face turn from confused to worry.

"Maur, chill! I'm kidding? Your place has a better TV so I came over to watch the game, plus I haven't got any beer in and I knew you would" Jane smirked and took a drink from her beer.

Maura looked straight at Jane with a look of anger, but knowing it was all in fun she grabbed Jane's beer, put it on the table and threw a pillow at Jane. Jane fake died on the sofa beside Maura. Maura decided to join in on the fun and joked along pretending she'd killed Jane. She leaned over and faked trying to get a pulse. At that precise moment something interesting must have happened on the screen because Jane shot up to see the screen. Jane hadn't realised Maura would be in the way still and the two women's lips met together accidentally. Although it had been an accident Maura was happy for it to happen, she'd had feelings for Jane for a while. Maura had always hoped Jane felt the same way, but couldn't do anything about her feelings till she knew one way or another. Jane's lips opened slightly wider and allowed Maura to kiss deeper. The kiss was passionate and lasted a while before Jane pulled away, smiling.  
>"Maur-"<p>

"Jane Rizzoli, if you dare apologize for that I will kill you for real this time"

Jane smirked and took Maura into her arms. She had been waiting for this moment; she just didn't know Maura felt that same.

Maura ended the embrace and stood up off the sofa. She pulled Jane with her and took Jane straight back into a kiss. Maura's hands began to slide up and Jane's back. Jane knew where this would lead, so she took her hands and placed them on Maura's hips, dragging their bodies closer together. Maura moaned into the kiss and then she felt Jane smile slightly, obviously pleased with her work. Maura hoped that this kiss would lead to the bedroom.

She and Jane had kissed like this before, twice actually. Both times Jane had been incredibly drunk. They had gotten to the bedroom, and then both times, Maura got Jane's shirt off, they lay down and Jane fell asleep. If Jane did remember what had happened both times, she never said anything. Maura snapped back to reality when Jane pulled away, Jane had worked quickly and the back of Maura's dress had been unzipped.

"Maur, is something wrong? Because if this is too much, too soon, I understand?"

Maura realised Jane was waiting for her to step out of her dress. Maura took the hint, stepped out of her dress and returned to Jane's lips. The two walked backwards into the kitchen. Jane tripped over Bass at some point and swore, breaking the kiss momentarily. Maura giggled.

Maura's back hit the kitchen counter and Jane helped Maura up onto the counter. Maura broke away from the kiss to breathe.  
>She looked down at Jane, still relatively well dressed. Maura decided to fix this and she slipped Jane's top off. Jane helped by shimmying out of her shorts. Maura just looked, and looked. She let her eyes devour every new piece of skin that was revealed.<p>

At this point Jane decided to survey Maura's body, and it wasn't hard to miss the now rather large damp spot on Maura's panties. Jane cleared her throat and Maura realised she was just staring. Jane leaned over and took Maura back into the kiss. Whilst doing this, Jane reached down and unhooked Maura's bra and Maura did the same to Jane. Maura felt her nipples getting increasingly tighter and the heat down below get hotter. Jane could tell Maura was getting pretty wound up by the lack of touching below the neck so she pulled away grabbed a stool. Jane sat on the stool between Maura's legs.  
>She slipped her thumbs into the top of Maura's underwear and slid them down. She tossed them over her shoulder and stared at what was in front of her.<p>

She traced patterns up and down Maura's inner thighs with her tongue and heard the blonde cry out. Jane knew she was on the right track and she got teasingly closer to Maura's pussy. Maura started to grow impatient and edged herself towards Jane. Jane let the enjoyable sight get the better of her and she took her tongue and started drawing circles on Maura's clit. Maura began to moan on the counter and so Jane took two fingers and simply traced near Maura's core.

Maura hips bucked towards Jane and she moaned wildly when she found Jane's fingers inside of her. Jane begins a steady pace and realized it wouldn't be long until Maura came. Jane changes the patterns she was drawing with her tongue before removing her tongue altogether. She hears a slightly more disappointed moan from Maura and so Jane places her thumb on Maura's clit and continues with the circles. Jane stands to view Maura, who is laid back on the counter, eyes closed, bathed in pleasure. Jane smiles and takes one of Maura's nipples in her mouth. Jane sees that Maura clearly enjoys this, so she stops her hands teasingly. Maura's eyes fly open and look directly at Jane, pleadingly.

"Jane!" She tries to sound threatening but her voice is weak. So she tries begging. "Jane, please! I'm sooo close"

Jane takes pity and thrusts into Maura and quickly finds her g-spot. Jane speeds up her fingers and takes the other nipple into her mouth. Maura's moans become louder and Jane knows she is near. All Jane does is quickly let go of Maura's nipple and blow lightly on her clit and Maura is sent over the edge. Maura comes loudly, with a series of "Oh gods", and "Oh Jane's". Jane slips her fingers out of Maura once she is done and sits down to evaluate her work.  
>She see's Maura stir on the counter top, coming back to awareness.<p>

"Jane, I think it's time we went upstairs. You have no idea how much I want to do that to you"  
>Maura smiles and begins to sit up before speaking again.<p>

"Would you prefer the bed or the-"

Maura never finishes her sentence because once she sits up properly and takes a look towards the door, a horrified look spreads across her face. With that Jane hears someone clear their throat behind her. Jane looks up at Maura and then spins on her chair to find Angela stood by the door with an empty egg carton.  
>"I came by for eggs...I'll...um...I'll just let myself out?" Angela turned on her heels and quickly walked towards the front door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**_ - Just a one-shot. Short and smutty. I hate reading my own work because I criticize it all and change it and hate it and the circle continues. _

_Opinions, good or bad would be greatly appreciated to please review!:) _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
